


Boteco dos Corações Partidos

by miyarin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, boteco mil vezes mais daora que bar, mas estamos ai, no cap 2, supostamente isso deveria ser uma fic de natal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarin/pseuds/miyarin
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi nunca foi do tipo que fica melancólico e sai para afogar as mágoas e fracassos num copo de bebida. Contudo era exatamente aquilo que estava fazendo.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	1. uma dose de uísque, por favor

A neve havia dado uma folga naquela noite. Por mais frio que estivesse e mesmo que alguns floquinhos caíssem, era possível sair de casa. O caminho até o único boteco que resolveu abrir na noite natalina não foi muito demorado, para sua sorte era somente quinze minutos de caminhada. Seguiu nas ruas alvuras, no fone de ouvido tocava algumas daquelas faixas underground que tanto gostava, cantarolava a melodia, um pouco distraído. O estabelecimento era aconchegante, sempre com alguma atração ao vivo, com cores predominantes em marrom e azul, para intensificar toda a tristeza que ali residia.

Sakusa Kiyoomi nunca foi do tipo que fica melancólico e sai para afogar as mágoas e fracassos num copo de bebida. Contudo era exatamente aquilo que estava fazendo.

Na véspera de Natal, todos os seus companheiros de time foram para casa, passar as festas de fim de ano com a família. Trocando presentes, amor e o que mais o feriado podia usufruir. Já Seungcheol não tinha motivos para ir para casa e nem queria, sinceramente. Preferia caminhar até o botequim e beber um pouquinho de uísque enquanto ouvia o show ao vivo dos cantores desconhecidos que o local oferecia. Um pequeno sorriso se esboçou nos lábios de Kiyoomi quando ouviu a voz delicada de uma moça cantar sobre seu coração partido, pensando que mesmo com a tristeza da letra, a garota é muito talentosa. Seus olhos percorreram o local quente e cheirando a álcool, observando várias pessoas solitárias, como ele. Mas uma, em especial, lhe chamou a atenção.

Sentado no balcão, com um copo meio vazio de cerveja, o homem possuía cabelos dourados. O cotovelo direito estava apoiado no balcão e a mão por dentro das madeixas, como se estivesse pensando em algo ou alguém. O barman estava à frente, trabalhando em algum pedido de algum cliente, às vezes falando algo para o homem ou simplesmente enchendo o copo de cerveja. E antes que desse conta, Sakusa sentou-se no banco ao lado, após ter tirado o pesado casaco que usava, ficando somente com a jaqueta que fora presente de seu primo. Komori havia lhe convidado para passar as festas de fim de ano com ele, porém Sakusa recusou. 

Preferia ficar sozinho.

— Uísque, por favor. - pediu ao barman e ganhou um assentir, com um leve sorriso recheado de empatia com a situação solitária.

A cantora havia dado início a outra música tão melancólica quanto a anterior e Sakusa suspirou, assistindo a performance dela. Não a conhecia, mas parecia que ela estava mais emocional do que devia ser. Os olhos exibiam um sentimento confuso de rancor, raiva e tristeza que Kiyoomi entendia bem como era. Sua bebida foi entregue pelo barman e após agradecer, tomou um longo gole por um motivo desconhecido. Talvez a urgência desesperada de ficar entorpecido e se esquecer do quanto doía estar sozinho, embora preferisse assim. 

Um suspiro escapou de si antes de escutar a voz do homem ao lado.

— A sua melancolia é palpável. - Sakusa se virou para ele, que girava uma caneta entre os dedos e encarando um pequeno bloco de notas que possuía algumas palavras soltas e frases desconexas. - Devo acompanhá-lo nessa estrada solitária? 

Enfim, ele se virou. O olhar castanho profundo encarava-o com curiosidade e ele possuía um sorrisinho nos lábios bonitos. Sakusa arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso, mas gostando daquela abordagem estranha porque se sentiu atraído na mesma hora por aquele desconhecido. Então retribuiu o sorriso como quem assente a pergunta.

— Seria uma honra. - comentou, casualmente, antes de beber o restante do uísque. Pediu mais uma dose da bebida. - Como devo chamá-lo?

Ele não costumava ser tão receptivo a estranhos. Talvez estivesse um pouco desesperado por afeto, apesar de sua teimosia.

— Miya Atsumu. - largou a caneta sobre o balcão e bebeu um grande gole da cerveja. - E você? Como lhe chamo?

— Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

— Sakusa. Kiyoomi. - ele repetiu, pausadamente, parecendo experimentar o nome com a língua. - Omi. 

Então, sorriu. Um pouco mais para si mesmo do que para a sua companhia. Sakusa observava com certa curiosidade. 

— Por que tão solitário na véspera de natal, Omi-kun?

Sakusa gostou de como seu nome, aquele apelido súbito, ficava na voz do Miya. Guardaria aquele segredo consigo. Por enquanto. 

— Ah, bem, eu só… prefiro ficar sozinho. 

Atsumu repousou o copo de cerveja e encarou Kiyoomi profundamente. Dizem que os olhos são o espelho da alma, e Sakusa tinha certeza disso porque conseguiu decifrar a dúvida no olhos dele, refletindo a sua própria.

— Mentiroso. - O Miya sorriu, dessa vez com uma ousadia que surpreendeu Sakusa. - Mas eu não posso julgar, também prefiro ficar sozinho. 

— Então, é tão mentiroso quanto eu, Atsumu. - Kiyoomi sorriu, vendo-o assentir. 

Ambos tomaram mais um gole de suas respectivas bebidas.

— Eu só não tenho motivos para ir para casa, então eu preferi passar o Natal afogando minha solidão no álcool. - a naturalidade com que as palavras vieram até assustaram Sakusa, mas como eram a mais pura verdade, nem se importou. Muito menos de se expor para um estranho cujo o nome é sua única informação.

É culpa do álcool. É o que ele está dizendo a si mesmo, embora esteja na terceira dose. 

— Compartilho da mesma situação. E também esse lugar me inspira. Aqui é um palco de corações partidos. - O Miya contou. - Hoje, a cantora está mais emocional do que o normal. Alisa terminou com sua namorada, alguns dias atrás. Uma pena.

Sakusa observou a tal Alisa. Ela realmente parecia que iria entrar em colapso a qualquer momento. Mas se mantinha firme, despejando melodias no microfone.

— Aquele ali. - Atsumu indicou um homem de cabelos escuros, tão opacos quanto seu olhar azul celeste preso à tela de seu notebook, escrevendo fervorosamente. Ele bebia cachaça pura e ajeitava os óculos no rosto. - Um escritor. Vem aqui quase todas as noites depois que o marido morreu.

— Como sabe tanto sobre eles? - Sakusa questionou.

— Eu os observo com atenção. Veja o escritor. Tem duas alianças no anelar esquerdo, e ele sempre brinca com elas. Quando o faz tem um olhar distante, como de quem sente saudade de alguém. Recusa todas as investidas que ganha, com a desculpa de que está casado, quando na verdade está viúvo. - O Miya continuou, com um ar melancólico. - O barman gosta dele. Mas já foi rejeitado várias vezes.

— Ei, Tsumu, para de me expor para o meu cliente ou eu cobro a mais pela cerveja.

— Foi mal, Suna. Não cobra a mais não, por favor. - Sakusa achou graça e não evitou um leve sorriso.

O barman revirou os olhos e caminhou até a mesa do escritor, levando a garrafa de cachaça, perguntando se ele iria querer mais. O escritor assentiu e pediu para deixar a garrafa ali. 

— Você tem certeza, Akaashi? - Suna estava receoso porque sabia onde aquilo iria dar. Keiji assentiu, para a infelicidade do barman, e a garrafa foi deixada ali.

— Hoje é um dos dias ruins de Keiji-kun. - Atsumu comentou, intensificando a curiosidade de Sakusa em saber o que aconteceria. - Nesses dias, ele bebe mais do que deve e só vai embora quando Suna o leva para casa. 

— É difícil perder alguém que ama. - Sakusa comentou com certo conhecimento, por fim, virando todo o seu uísque. 

O silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois. Voltaram a observar os outros corações partidos do recinto acompanhados de uísque, cerveja e companhia mútua de dois solitários. Atsumu, vez ou outra, escrevia em seu bloco de notas junto do olhar de Sakusa, presenciando todos os seus movimentos. O Miya tem feições marcantes muito belas, que Sakusa poderia passar vários pares de horas mirando e descobrindo. O lábio inferior era mordido quando pensava muito sobre algo. Um homem muito bonito a qual Sakusa teve o prazer de conhecer. Ele só esperava ter uma oportunidade de aprofundar aquilo que estava sendo construído numa noite gelada.

— Você é um bom observador. - Sakusa disse, após segundos, minutos ou horas. Ele não fazia ideia alguma tanto pela bebida quanto pelo próprio Miya entorpecendo seus sentidos. - Me observe. O que diz sobre mim?

Atsumu voltou seu olhar para Sakusa. 

Kiyoomi tinha um olhar carregado de melancolia, pesar, saudade, cansaço e esperança. Escondidos sob uma falsa indiferença. Um homem tão bonito e tão sobrecarregado. Atsumu sentiu uma vontade repentina de abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. 

— Você está cansado. Não queria estar aqui, queria ir para casa. Mas não pode ir para casa. - O Miya murmurou, incerto. Sakusa assentiu, num suspiro, com um sorriso que não chegou em seus olhos. - Quer conversar sobre isso?

— Não. Eu vou acabar com as chances que posso ter com você. - Sakusa sorriu, ladino, e se levantou do banco. De sua carteira, retirou o dinheiro para pagar sua conta, com gorjetas para Suna. Então pegou a caneta e o bloco de Atsumu e escreveu seu número de telefone ali. - Feliz Natal, Miya Atsumu.

Sakusa caminhou até onde seu casaco estava, se sentindo ansioso por aquela ousadia que não costumava ter. Teve a impressão de quando se trata do Miya e álcool, não havia limites para si. Muito menos para ele.

— Espera! - Atsumu o seguiu e parou em sua frente, observando-o pôr o casaco pesado. - Vamos nos ver novamente, Omi-kun?

Sakusa sorriu. Os dedos, tímidos e distraídos, numa carícia na bochecha alheia.

— Eu estarei aqui na véspera de Ano Novo. - Dessa vez, quem sorriu foi Atsumu. Ainda mais quando Sakusa aproximou-se de seu rosto para deixar um selar tímido em seus lábios, tão leve quanto um suspiro.

— Então, estarei esperando-o, Omi-kun.


	2. poesia e clichê

— Achei que não viria hoje.   
  


O cheiro característico de Sakusa foi a primeira coisa que sentiu. Depois disso, o que veio foi sua proximidade e um sorriso só para ele. O poeta sorriu, levemente, observando-o se sentar no mesmo banco da semana passada. Ao seu lado, pediu a mesma bebida que semana passada, assim como ele. Se sentiu num déjà vu.   
  
No intervalo entre o Natal e o Ano Novo, em uma semana, já haviam tido tantas conversas quanto era possível nas noites solitárias que tinha. Conversaram sobre coisas inúteis, sobre experiências vergonhosas e preferências de vida adulta. Descobriu que Sakusa gostava de cozinhar, apreciava o gosto de um bom vinho, que tinha um cachorro e também soube que ele não gostava de comida apimentada. Em troca, contou que trabalhava com poesia, apreciava um bom jazz e adorava programas de variedades. 

Certa noite, Atsumu ligou para Kiyoomi, com a desculpa de que estava solitário demais e que queria ouvir a voz do outro. Sakusa havia rido da desculpa (Atsumu teve que controlar sua frequência cardíaca nesse momento) e perguntou como fora seu dia, genuinamente preocupado. Os rapazes só se deram conta do quanto conversaram quando sentiram os primeiros raios solares tocarem suas faces. Ambos se despediram, com vozes risonhas, cansadas e jamais arrependidas de terem dedicado a madrugada um para o outro.   
  
— Eu disse que viria. Por que pensou nisso? - Sakusa bebeu o uísque assim que Atsumu lhe serviu.    
  
O Miya sorriu e antes de responder, tomou o resto de sua cerveja.    
  
— Eu só… esquece. Tenho tendências a ser paranoico. - Sakusa sorriu e uma coisa chamou a atenção do poeta.   
  
O atleta, naquela noite, não tinha o olhar tomado pela melancolia. O que achou nos olhos escuros fora uma alegria contida, tímida, e um desejo que compartilhava na mesma intensidade. Até o fim da noite ambos sabiam que seriam um do outro. Era somente um passo a ser tomado. Uma melodia lhe tirou daqueles pensamentos, e Atsumu viu Alisa no palco com a, até então, ex-namorada. Sakusa tomou toda a sua bebida e pediu outra. Não sentia que precisava dela para fazer qualquer coisa, porém a familiaridade e o calor eram bem vindos.   
  


— O que te trouxe para essa cidade, Atsumu? - perguntou enquanto assistia Suna encher seu copo com uma nova dose.

O Miya fechou a pequena caderneta cheia de rabiscos e pôs de volta no bolso interno do sobretudo, junto da caneta. Pediu mais uma cerveja para Rintaro antes de responder.

— Um livro. 

— Um livro? - Sakusa lhe observava, curioso.

— Um livro. - Atsumu sorriu, após engolir sua comida. - Eu vim aqui escrever um livro, mas eu gostei tanto da cidade, que resolvi me mudar para cá. Mas isso já tem alguns anos. A pergunta correta é: o que te trouxe a essa cidade, Sakusa Kiyoomi?

Sakusa continuou encarando os olhos bonitos de Atsumu, tentando realmente decifrar o que se passava em sua cabeça. 

— Seria clichê dizer que foi por um coração partido?

Kiyoomi perguntou. E Atsumu sorriu, enigmático.

— Você já é um grande clichê, Omi-kun. 

Sakusa sorriu com a resposta e se preocupou em terminar mais aquela dose de uísque. O álcool rasgando em sua garganta, uma sensação que gostava de sentir. 

— Omi-kun, vamos dançar. - Não era um pedido, obviamente.   
  
— Eu não sei dançar, Atsumu. - o atleta respondeu, encarando-o com as sobrancelhas quase juntas e isso fez o poeta sorrir. Segurou a mão dele e o puxou para o espaço vazio que estava ocupado por alguns outros casais dançando.    
  
— Bobagem, é só me acompanhar. - Atsumu pôs a mão livre no ombro de Kiyoomi depois de levar a dele até sua cintura. Passaram a se mover em conjunto, um para lá e um para cá. - Viu? Não é difícil.   
  
Sakusa não respondeu com palavras e sim com um sorriso bonito que fez o coração do Miya ficar todo aquecido. Uma sensação que não sentia há tanto tempo que lhe era quase nova. A melodia era tranquila e exaltava a voz de Alisa. A letra chamou a atenção de Atsumu.    
  
  


_ Não venha até mim, não venha. Não cruze a linha, por favor _

_ Não me faça beber, não me faça. Se eu beber, posso tentar fazer nós darmos certo. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ — Eu deveria escutar Alisa. - surpreendendo Atsumu, quem comentou aquilo foi Sakusa. - Está me aconselhando a não cair na sua lábia. Só que, infelizmente, eu já caí. 

Atsumu o encarou, ambos muito perto e as respirações pesadas se misturando. Então deitou a cabeça no ombro largo do atleta, aproveitando a dança simplória de um por um e a companhia dele. As palavras de Sakusa martelavam em sua mente, como se fossem suas. O atleta é apaixonante, a partir do momento em que você põe seus olhos nele. Tudo lhe atraía de uma forma quase magnética, Atsumu queria porque queria e precisava saber mais sobre Sakusa e tudo o que ele escondia ou deixava aparente. Uma poesia a ser interpretada, é o que é aquele homem e Atsumu, como um bom poeta, acatava-o para seu repertório. E aquele sentimento estranho de curiosidade misturado ao desejo era compartilhado com o outro. Sakusa estava intrigado com Atsumu desde que o viu, com uma carranca pensante e a caneta nos lábios, naquele mesmo boteco. Queria saber tudo sobre o poeta, inclusive seus sentimentos. 

O primeiro passo veio de Miya Atsumu.

O poeta voltou a levantar a cabeça do ombro de Sakusa e o encarou, intensamente e profundamente. Queria dizer várias coisas e também não precisava. Kiyoomi sorriu, como quem diz sim para qualquer loucura que o outro fosse fazer e então o primeiro passo foi dado. Os lábios do general eram tão deliciosos quanto o gosto do álcool dali. Sakusa não deixou que aquele simples selar permanecesse somente como um selar. Ele transformou o contato simplório em algo carregado de desejo e paixão, como se estivesse querendo mais que os lábios de Atsumu; o que era verdade. Queria os lábios e muito mais. Toques, abraços e o corpo. Queria Atsumu. E Atsumu queria Sakusa.

_ Não me ofereça uma bebida, isso só irá trazer arrependimentos. _

_ Não me dê coragem, eu sei que isso só irá durar por um dia. _

A música prosseguiu, com a cantora suplicando para que não lhe desse coragem porque iria se arrepender daquele amor com prazo de validade e Sakusa pensava se Atsumu faria aquilo. Não o conhecia direito, mesmo sentindo o contrário, e aquilo lhe causava um certo receio. Afastou os lábios dos de Atsumu, mas não a vontade de algo mais. E a reciprocidade foi mutuamente desenvolvida com sorrisinhos cúmplices e chamegos discretos. Kiyoomi costumava se jogar de cabeça nos relacionamentos com que aparentava ser apaixonado, mas, eis um fato sobre o Sakusa Kiyoomi: se apaixonava muito fácil e muito rápido. 

E ele só esperava que Miya Atsumu tivesse misericórdia de seu coração partido.

  
  
  
  
  


O fogo da lareira crepitava preguiçosamente, aquecendo os corpos que estavam prestes a se tornar um. As chamas controladas eram muito bem-vindas para aquecer e iluminar o ambiente que se encontravam. A neve caía lá fora, impiedosa, impedindo qualquer um de sair de suas casas. E bem, para os enamorados daquela noite, não faria diferença já que não queriam estar em outro local que não fosse os braços um do outro. 

Os corpos se tornavam um numa sintonia linear, numa melodia que ambos compunham, tocavam e ditavam.

Os beijos eram apaixonados, intensos e absolutos. Os toques eram cálidos, possessivos e ao mesmo tempo delicados. As sensações eram cinco vezes mais impetuosas, resultados de um tempo conservando o desejo de sentirem um ao outro, por completo. A necessidade prevalecia entre eles, sendo extinguida aos poucos com paixão e carinho. O equilíbrio era comunicado por olhares, quase nunca quebrados, e um encarava o outro com a mesma mistura de emoções. 

Apenas se perdeu o olhar quando consumaram o ato de vez, a qual se fizeram um. O atleta tinha seus dedos entrelaçados às madeixas do poeta enquanto abrigava-o dentro de si. Seu pescoço exposto era alvo de beijos doces que buscavam nos distrair de uma dor que há muito não sentia. A invasão dolorosa logo se transformou no mais puro deleite. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi estava em êxtase ao se tornar de Miya Atsumu, por completo, e este, por sua vez, em êxtase por fazê-lo seu.

Mesmo que lá fora estivesse com temperaturas negativas, a sala de estar do pequeno apartamento de Atsumu pegava fogo. Não pela lareira acesa, ela ajudava no calor, mas sim, pela chama apaixonante que vinha tentando ser acesa desde a véspera natalina; hoje, nas proximidades de um novo ano, ela foi quase um incêndio.

Sakusa estava sentado sobre o quadril de Atsumu e ele, dentro de si. Numa forma de descarrego do prazer que sentia, havia posto os dedos dentre os fios longos e macios do poeta e deixado o gemido escapar, a cabeça pendendo para trás, levemente. Seu pescoço completamente exposto para a boca sedenta de Atsumu. Não demorou para que ele pudesse se mover e quando o fez, foi inaudito. 

O atleta deixou seus olhos fechados, atordoado pelo ímpeto de tudo o que o poeta o fazia sentir. Embriagados por puro desejo e volúpia, deixavam os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, tendo as mãos dele apertando sua cintura o forçando a ir no ritmo que queria, enquanto sentem suas respirações cada vez mais ofegantes. 

O ambiente até então silencioso, agora era preenchido pela sinfonia de seus corpos se chocando, seus gemidos e respirações pesadas; a sua trilha sonora redigida com acordes de erotismo e notas de luxúria. Palavras carregadas de malícias eram ditas vez outra, proferidas entre arfares. As mãos de Atsumu exploravam cada detalhe do corpo alheio, em busca de dar todo o prazer para ele e descobrir os seus pontos fracos. Queria mais do que lhe era proporcionado, estava em êxtase por o ter por completo. 

Sakusa deixou seus dentes machucarem a pele alheia assim que sentiu seu corpo tremer, forçou mais contato com as mãos do outro em seu ponto sensível, enquanto os movimentos se tornavam mais lentos e precisos, fazendo-o sentir uma tortura gostosa deixando que ficasse mais manhoso. Ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com o olhar de Atsumu carregado de luxúria e seu sorriso travesso brincando nos lábios vermelhos, resultado de beijos ardentes trocados por ambos. 

Os gemidos se perderam no crepitar das chamas da lareira assim como os finalmentes tiveram a sua deixa. O atleta se desmanchou ali mesmo no colo do poeta, como quem fosse poesia em seu fim. A respiração é profunda, buscando o fôlego perdido entre beijos e após uma movimentação prazerosa, Atsumu também se desfez em Sakusa. Os amantes compartilhavam um olhar cansado mas ao mesmo tempo revigorados. Atsumu deixou-se cair no chão de sua sala, quente pela proximidade da lareira, e Sakusa caiu ao seu lado. Ambos cansados pelo esforço e o general ainda mais cansado por sua cavalgada. As respirações pesadas eram melodia no ambiente junto do crepitar das chamas. E após esse momento para recuperar o fôlego, Atsumu se aconchegou em Sakusa, pondo sua cabeça no peito dele. Sakusa, por sua vez, envolveu ele em um abraço, meio desajeitado mas muito confortável. Um sorriso escapou de sua boca e ele encarou o poeta.

— O que você acha desse clichê, Sr. Miya? É bom o bastante para a sua poesia?

— Com toda a certeza, Sr. Sakusa. - Atsumu sorriu, seus dedos caminhando até a bochecha do outro e ali deixando um carinho.

Com a mão livre, Kiyoomi segurou aquela que lhe fazia um carinho e beijou-a, o olhar profundamente intrigado com o outro sendo dirigido a ele.

— Ótimo, pois eu pretendo continuar sendo sua poesia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> a musica: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IB6kViGA3rY

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado!!
> 
> kudos e comentários são bem vindos 
> 
> twt: omiomikwn


End file.
